


Turn Me On

by orphan_account



Series: Homestuck songfics [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kankri's a slut okay, M/M, NSFW, OOC as fuck because the song just kinda happened and so did the fic, Songfic, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri has accidentally fucked Cronus Ampora on the one night that he has decided to let go of his tightassed demeanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me On

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning that they're both OOC as Fuck and that this was written at the very end of my weeb phase so yeah it's pretty,,weebish?? Read with caution idk it's shit I am shit

Groaning softly as he rubs at his face, he wonders what the hell had happened last night. “Fuck…”

_**Doctor, doctor, need you back home in bed** _

His pupils dilate, breath speeding up as he remembers now. He looks over, not really sure as to what he’s expecting, but his eyes only widen further as he sees a snoring Cronus in bed next to him.

_**Doctor, doctor, where you at?** _

Oh, gods. He’d seduced the other at a club last night. It’d been too dark, too dark to see those overtly familiarly lightning-shaped horns, too dark to see his scarred face, too dark to see how perfectly and meticulously his hair’d been styled, too much for it to have been anyone else at that damned club.

**_Give me something_ **

That song had come on. That one song, the one that always made him lose control whenever he heard it. It’d had an insistent beat.

**_I need your love_ **

One demanding that he demand things of others that he would not normally even think about even suggesting to anyone, and certainly not to a stranger.

**_I need your love_ **

He’d said those four words.

**_I need your loving_ **

He’d sung along.

**_You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_ **

He’d even flashed a flirty wink to the slowly-growing crowd of people and trolls alike as he’d started dancing on one of the poles designated for the professional dancers. The owner hadn’t seemed to mind too terribly.

**_My body needs a hero_ **

Ironically enough, Cronus had been the only one he knew there.

**_Come and save me_ **

Out of everyone else, he’d chosen the seadweller to sing those words to even as he’d twined his body around the pole, hooking a leg up on it and maybe even grinding against it a bit.

**_Something tells me you know how to save me_ **

Not his fault, he reminds himself, coming back to the present for a moment.

**_I've been feeling real low._ **

It’d been far too long. One grows weary of a life of so-called ‘chastity’, and he’d gotten fed up with the entire ideal.

**_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_ **

He’d needed a rescuer, he remembers. He remembers winking as he’d sung those words, including a breathy little moan as he’d felt the need to rid himself of his suddenly too-hot sweater.

**_Oh!_ **

More moans, almost of a desperate sort as sweat had beaded up on his forehead, on his temples even as a similar sort of dampness had started up on other not-so-mentionable places.

**_Make me come alive_ **

And then he’d taken the garment off in a fit of both lust and adrenaline-fueled excitement.

**_Come on and turn me on_ **

He’d thrown it at Cronus, and the other had caught it with ease, even going so far as to take an exaggeratedly large sniff of it, making the other blush.

**_Touch me, save my life_ **

He hadn’t expected the other to return his horny gestures.

**_Come on and turn me on_ **

He’d practically groaned out those words, voice high and breathy as he’d continued to dance, if you could call his frantic frottage against the now-warm metal pole such a thing.

**_I'm too young to die_ **

He’d paused, grinning down at Cronus and blinking in surprise as he had a hand offered up to help him down. It’d seemed that he’d excited the other quite a bit more than he’d meant to, not that he’d minded.

**_Come on and turn me on_ **

Grey cheeks go a bright red again as he recalls that feeling of achievement, of a sort of thrill going throughout his body.

**_Turn me on_ **

He’d felt good.

**_Turn me on_ **

He’d felt sexy.

**_Turn me on_ **

He’d felt fucking hot.

**_Turn me on_ **

And that’s why he’d taken the cool hand, a shiver running up his spine as he’d realized that not only had he succeeded in seducing someone (and quite unexpectedly at that), but he’d seduced a fucking highblood.

**_Make me come alive_ **

Shivering in both anticipation and nerves that seem to have suddenly appeared, he follows after the other, gripping his hand tight and letting out a throaty purr as his hand’s squeezed back.

**_Come on and turn me on_ **

He can feel the other’s heartbeat from how hard his hand’s being held.

**_Touch me, save my life_ **

He bets that the other can feel the overheated mutant red pumping through his veins overfast as well.

**_Come on and turn me on_ **

He doesn’t find himself minding.

**_I'm too young to die_ **

He’s practically dragged through the club, passing numerous jealous onlookers. He would find himself embarrassed by the obvious display of dominance, yet he isn’t. He’s alright with that.

**_Come on and turn me on_ **

He’s slammed up against the wall, pinned by the other’s strength and his toes brushing against the floor.

**_Turn me on_ **

A spark of arousal goes through him, stronger than the ones already pulsating through him when he realizes that he’s being held up slightly, just by the other’s hips.

**_Turn me on_ **

A startled moan tumbles forth from his lips when he realizes he’s being ground against with a ferocity that only a highblood could muster up.

**_Turn me on_ **

Bucking his hips up into the constant touch, he groans, mouth falling open as he pants out soft sounds that are steadily increasing in volume.

**_Turn me on_ **

It’s too much and not enough, and his desperation’s reaching a peak much faster than his pleasure is.

**_Oh, you make it, make it right_ **

It’s so unbearably frustrating.

**_My temperature is super high_ **

Sweat’s beading on his forehead and he brings his hands up, slightly filed-down claws digging into the other’s shoulders as he begs for more in garbled whines.

**_If I scream, if I cry_ **

The strobe lights from outside are leaking under the door, just barely illuminating the otherwise dark room.

**_It's only 'cause I feel alive_ **

Suddenly the stranger stops, and he wants to let out a whine of protest when he’s let back down to rest with his feet fully on the ground.

**_My body needs a hero_ **

He opens his mouth to question what the other’s doing, then he stops when he sees him stripping.

**_Come and save me_ **

After a few moments of staring with his mouth wide open, he realizes he probably needs to take off these overtight leggings.

**_Something tells me you know how to save me_ **

The outerware had been just fine when he’d gone out, but now? They’re only getting tighter as his bulge tries to unsheathe fully but fails miserably.

**_I've been feeling real low,_ **

He’s pretty sure his nook’s dripping a puddle underneath him.

**_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_ **

He needn’t have worried; the highblooded troll is on his knees in a moment, making his jaw drop further as he watches the other unzip his ridiculously tall pants with his teeth alone.

**_Oh!_ **

Somehow, seeing those dangerously pointed teeth so close to his flushed skin sends another rush of excitement through his body.

**_Make me come alive_ **

He’s picked up once more.

**_Come on and turn me on_ **

Slammed against the wall.

**_Touch me, save my life_ **

His legs wrap around the taller’s waist and he shudders, feeling a cold, wet bulge slither up the crease of his ass, poking at the entrance to his nook.

**_Come on and turn me on_ **

A sharp cry leaves his lips as the other abruptly thrusts in roughly halfway.

**_I'm too young to die_ **

Then the stranger sinks into his throbbing nook all of the way, and if it weren’t for the barrage of sensations pulsating throughout his body to the exact beat of the song still playing now, he’d swear he’d died from pleasure.

**_Come on and turn me on_ **

Thighs quivering and mouth partially hanging open as a thin string of drool slides from the corner of his mouth, he orders the other to move, heart pounding as his no-longer-virgin entrance is stretched so deliciously.

**_Turn me on_ **

Of course, they comply, bucking up into him and making him cry out sharply once more.

**_Turn me on_ **

He starts up a rhythm.

**_Turn me on_ **

Every downbeat, a hard thrust in that makes him feel as though he’ll be split in half.

**_Turn me on_ **

Every upbeat, a quick pullout that makes him dizzy from all of the flesh rubbing up against all of these sensitive areas that he never even knew he had.

**_Make me come alive_ **

It’s thrilling.

**_Come on and turn me on_ **

It’s exciting.

**_Touch me, save my life_ **

It’s slightly painful.

**_Come on and turn me on_ **

But it’s so fucking worth it.

**_I'm too young to die_ **

It’s almost as though the stranger can tell that he’s getting close, because he most certainly didn’t expect to last long in the first place.

**_Come on and turn me on_ **

Thrust after thrust, building up that unbearably wonderful pleasure in his lower gut.

**_Turn me on_ **

His orgasm almost takes him by surprise.

**_Turn me on_ **

Crying out sharply, his back arches.

**_Turn me on_ **

His mouth falls open fully.

**_Turn me on_ **

His bulge stiffens, thick globs of red genetic material starting to fall to the floor as his nook clenches and flutters around the other’s bulge.

**_You've got my life in the palm of your hands (palm of your hands)_ **

He feels the other groan, from how tightly he’s encircled his arms around the other’s shoulders.

_**Come and save me now** _

He hears the other let out this low, desperately needy sound, sending shivers up his spine even as the other keeps thrusting into his now-sore and overused nook.

**_I know you can, I know you can_ **

Soon enough, his bulge has gone back to writhing in the air needily, his nook dripping a mix of their combined pre-slurries and his own thick, vermillion material.

**_D-d-d-d-don't let me die young, I just want you to father my young_ **

He hears the other grunt that he’s close.

**_I just want you to be my doctor, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I_ **

It’s arguably the sexiest thing he’s ever heard.

**_I, I, I, I know you can save me_ **

He can feel himself nearing his finish once more, and he can feel the other too.

**_And make me feel alive_ **

He can feel the bulge constantly pistoning in and out of him starting to swell with the buildup of genetic material he knows will be coming.

**_Make me come alive_ **

He didn’t see a pail as he was dragged in.

**_Come on and turn me on_ **

The thought of being used as a pail during his first time only serves to further excite him.

**_Touch me, save my life_ **

He can barely manage to choke out the words.

**_Come on and turn me on_ **

“Cum in me.”

**_I'm too young to die_ **

He feels the other let out yet another deep, growling moan.

**_Come on and turn me on_ **

He lets out a high-pitched chirrup in response.

**_Turn me on_ **

And then he lets out a sharp scream as the other moans one last time, biting sharply into the crook of his neck as he’s filled to the brim with violet pail slurry. It seems that the stranger had heard his desperate whining and begging to be filled.

**_Turn me on_ **

Then he remembers having blacked out, phasing in and out of consciousness as the other had cleaned him with a gentleness that he’d never known had existed.

**_Turn me on_ **

It brings him back to now, and he turns to look at the seadweller sleeping so peacefully near him. Perhaps this could be a thing, more than just a one-night stand.

**_Turn me on_ **

He thinks he’d like that.


End file.
